Love Again SonAmy
by Danchou Jenny
Summary: Well just a quick one-shot I wrote.  I suck at summaries .  Well Sonic and Amy had been going out before and this is what happened when they broke up. Sorry if its suckish its my first one! R&R!


Love Again (SonAmy)

Hey um well I wanted to do a song fic...and Ive been reading sonamy...sooo yeah *bricked by shadamy fans* Sorry? anyway on w? the fic oh yeah I DO NOT OWN AMY NOR SONIC (wish I did) They are owned by Sega and Archie comics and stuff. The song is love again by cascada.

* * *

><p>"No Amy, I've told you" his voice said through the rain "go make your own life...away from me...I'm not saying I hate you..I just don't think about you that way anymore...and all I ask is for you yo stop loving me..."<p>

"But Sonikku...I-I can't stop loving you, it's too hard...all of my childhood I spent chasing after you...In hope that you would love me like you loved Sally.." the pink hedge girl said between sobs "I just know that if we try to make things right again we can start dating again, just one more chance, please"

"Sorry Ames..." the blue hero said and then took of running leaving the poor pink hedgehog alone.

Amy sighted, she knew it was to good to be true...Going out with her beloved Sonic. She walked to the nearest bench in central park, and sat down. Then she started hearing a sweet melody coming out of nowhere. Soon enough she was singing.

I can see it in your eyes  
>No more tears nor alibis<br>I'm still in love with you

There's so much I've gotta show  
>I will never let you go<br>But I'm still I know for sure

Come take me by the hand  
>This summer never ends<p>

Amy sang this to the beat of the music. It was so true. She was beginning to feel better.

And I wanna know  
>If you believe in love again<br>Please tell me now its not the end  
>This is a promise to you, so true<br>The summer belongs to you

Do you believe in love again?  
>How can I make you understand?<br>That this I promise to you, is so true  
>The summer belongs to you<p>

The bubble gum colored hedgehog found herself not crying anymore. And to her luck a blue blur was just passing by when he heard her singing. This is when he stopped.

Would you catch me if I fall?  
>Crash and burn and lose it all?<br>Tell me what to do...

Tell me what to do

Tell me what to do...

Cause I need you night and day,  
>Will you ever run away?<br>There's one more thing to say

Sonic climbed the nearest tree and sat on a branch listening to the rose sing. "Why would she be singing this?" he thought to himself quickly. "Crap"

Come take me by the hand

by the hand...

This summer never ends

And I wanna know,  
>If you believe in love again<br>Please tell me now is not the end  
>This is a promise, so true<p>

so true...

The summer belongs to you

Do you believe in love again?  
>How can I make you understand?<br>That this I promise you, is so true..  
>The summer belongs to you...<p>

Amy kept on singing not knowing whom was listening to her and apparently not caring who was. While sonic sat in the tree lost in thought. Then it popped into him, he'll ask Amy to forgive him.

The summer belongs to you

belongs to you

belongs to you

belongs to you

Amy ended her song and plopped down onto the grass. Sonic took this as an excuse to come down and try to make things right once more. Sonic jumped out of the tree landing behind Amy which startled her.

"What the?-Oh sonic.."the pink girl said.

"Nice song" Sonic said. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me?" Amy asked. The cerulean hedgehog just nodded.

"It was really good" he said "and maybe...we should give us a second try"

"I would really like that Sonic" she said "I really would"

"Okay then, starting now we shall forget we ever broke up" the fast hearted hero said. Amy nodded then hugged him. He returned the hug and then...he put his hand on her chin lifting her head up a bit and kissed her. A passionate, warm hearted, caring kiss that seamed to melt Amy. She had her arms around Sonic's neck and he held her by the waist.

Amy the broke the kiss and said "Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"Thanks for letting me **Love Again**"

"Of course"

And they cuddled against each other watching the sun set.

THE END

* * *

><p>Heke 3 I've improved<p>

Shadow: Damm faker

...Shadow shut up and go away

Shadow: Swear the next one shall be a ShadAmy!

Well I don't know, so I can't now out!

Shadow: Fine! *slams door*

When did the police start letting smexy, bad boy hedgies in here? Oh well

Song: Love Again by Cascada

Amy, Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega and Archie comics not me (wish they did)

Thats all for now hope you like it^^


End file.
